Hidden feelings
by BrattyBrina
Summary: When friends are real close to one another. They develop strong feelings for the other. But what happens if they keep hiding from the other?


I don't not own Kim Possible Disney's does. I worte this story to take a break from my other one so tell me how this one is. I am having a lil writing's block on the other and also having problems on deciding on what should happen next.

Kim was standing at her locker watching Josh Mankey slowly making his way towards her.

She felt her heart flutter as he neared her. Then he stopped right beside her. She was becmoing real nervous. Then he spoke to her and she became calmer.

" Hey Kim"

" Oh hey Josh. What's going on?"

" Not much just wondering if you like to go to the dance with me tonight?"

" Sure I would love to."

" Great see you later then."

Then he kissed her. She felt every ounce of what was discomfront around him leave her body as she felt herself melt into his kiss. Ron saw this all and his heart sank. He finally had got up the courage to tell Kim how he truly felt about her but it was to late. Mankey had already beat him to the punch. He started to walk away from all the pain when he heard his name being called by her. He tried to pretend he didn't hear her, the pain has just to great to deal with right now, but she wouldn;t go. She grabbed him by the arm and he snapped.

" WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

" Ok chill Ron. I just wanted to tell you I have a date with-" But before she could say his name Ron cut her off.

" Great. Good for you Kimberly."

" What is the attitude about? And don't call me Kimberly."

" I don't have an attitude Kimmie is that better."

" So do and no that not better quit being a jerk, Ron."

" Whatever." Ron stormed off. Kim was so shocked at how Ron just treated her. He would never treat her like this. But Kim wasn't the only one shocked, Monique and Felix had seen and hear everything.

" I'll go talk to Ron, if you take care of Kim," Felix said to Monique. Monique was still fluming from how Ron had treated her friend. " Yeah you better. Because he doesn't want me to give him a piece of my mind," She said angrily.

"Hey Ron" Felix said to his friend as he was taking a seat next to him. It was lunchtime and Ron and Kim still hadn't talked to each other since the hall before school started. " Oh hey Felix," Ron said poking at his food.

" Care to tell me what's on your mind?"

"No not really but thanks."

" Ron spill. I have never seen you flip out on Kim like that. And trust me you better talk to me cause you don't want to deal with Monique."

" I didn't flip out and I am not afraid of Monique. I mean I go up against villians all the time with Kim."

" Good point. But yes you did. You shocked everyone. Kim was almost in tears, Ron."

" Oh no please tell me she wasn't. I swear I didn't mean to."

" She is upset yes, but Monique is trying to smooth things out. But you have got to tell me what is going on."

" Okay fine but you have to promise not to tell anyone understand."

" Yeah I understand man."

" Okay. I was going to tell Kim how I really felt about her today until I saw her and Mankey. I just lost it. I was trying to get away when she came up to me. And well you seen what happen."

" I am so sorry Ron. I had no clue that you were going to tell her everything. I knew you had feelings for her deeper then just friends but I just never pictured either on one of you getting hurt over it."

" Thanks"

" Why don't you still tell her man? You never know."

" No Felix. Kim will be happier with Josh. She was always dreamed of being with Josh."

" If you say so. Hey how about you come over tonight for some gaming?"

" Sure, beats going to the dance to see her all over Mankey." With that both boys left for there next class.

-Later-

Josh and Kim were enjoying theirselves at the dance. But Kim was still a little upset about earlier today with Ron. She was hoping he would come to the dance so she could talk to him but no such luck. Josh seen Kim frown a little a gave her a kiss. For Kim, Josh seemed to make everything disappear with that kiss. The night went perfect for Kim. Josh had asked her to be his girlfriend, she of course accepted. She was floating on cloud 9 when she got home. She made her way upstairs and started to called her best friend to tell him the good news. Surley he had to be in a better mood.

" Hello"

" Hey Ron"

" Oh hey KP. Listen I am so sorry about today."

" Don't worry Ron, you were having a bad day we all do. No big."

" Thanks KP. I so owe you. So we're cool?"

" As always Ron. Guess what happened?"

Ron for some reason knew he hasn't going to like what Kim was about to say, but he hasn't going to let it get to him.

" What KP?"

" Josh and I are going out."

Ron dropped the phone as tears started to fall. He thought maybe Kim was going out on another date with him not actually dating him. Kim heard the phone drop and was scared something happened to Ron.

" Ron...ROn...RON" Kim screamed fearing the worst happened to Ron. She heard the phone being picked up.

" Fine KP. Gotta go. Bye." He hung up the phone and juts broke down. Kim was dating Mankey. He knew he lost Kim forever to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim stared at the phone before hanging it up. '_What is up with you, Ron?'_ She couldn't even to bring to image, because her and Ron never kept any sercets. But she wasn't going to let it bring her down, not right now. Not after having the most perfect night possilbe. Her and Josh were finally dating. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. " Ouch," she said as looked at her arm from where she pinched it. " No it wasn't a dream," she said happily. She was finally dating the guy of her dreams, Mr. Perfect.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a bright warm saturday morning as the sun started to shine through Ron's bedroom. He sat up to see what time was. " Six, ah man. I can't even go back to sleep if I tried," he said pushing the blankets off him. He got up and started streching out. He looked around his room to find some clothes to put on for a jog. He found a blue sleeveless t-shirt and some baggy black shorts. " This will work I guess," he said as he put them on. He made his way downstairs to fix him something to eat before he left. After he finished eating, He went back upstairs to get his mp3 player and made his way outside. He started jogging not really knowing here he was going. It didn't really matter anyways, he just needed to jog to get his mind off Kim. _' I should be happy for her. If I really love her, I should be right? But I want her to be with me, not Mankey. I guess if she is happy with him, I should and will be happy for her.'_ He was now in the park. He saw someone on the bench that looked like someone he knew. When he got closer he realized it was Tara King. He made his way over to the bench and removed the headphones from his ears.

" Hey Tara."

" Oh hey Ron."

" What are youn doing out this early?" Tara laughed at his question.

" I could ask you the same. Besides I go jogging every morning. It helps me keep in shape for cheerleading. And if I remember right you are never up until 11 on Saturdays."

": Yeah well I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. I have alot on my mind so I needed to take a jog to clear it."

" Sorry to hear that anything I can help you with? I am willing to listen if you want to share."

" No I am cool. Thanks anyways it means alot."

" Not a problem Ron. I seen you weren't at the dance with Kim."

" Oh yeah. I really didn't feel like going, and besides Kim was going with Josh. I would feel like a third wheel. But it was ok, cause I got to do some gaming with Felix."

" That's right. I seen them dancing together. I heard they are going out."

" Yeah they are." Ron said in a bitter tone.

" I take it you don't like Josh."

" Oh that's not it. It is just Kim is going to be too busy for me now."

" I really doubt that Ron. But if you want I could spend some time with you, if you don't mind." Tara blushed a little.

" Really, I mean I would love that. How about tonight?"

" I would love to. But what about Kim, don't you two have plans?"

" Well if we did. I think she is going to chose Mankey over me. Which is cool, I understand since they just started dating."

" Well ok. So where do you want to go?"

" How about hanging at the mall and maybe a movie?"

" Sounds great. Meet you at the mall at noon?"

" Good for me. See you at noon then." Then Tara did something Ron never expected. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She then waved bye at him and started jogging off. Ron was still standing there shocked by what had happen._ ' Did that really just happen? Did Tara just ask me on a date and kiss me? And on the lips?'_ Ron replayed what happen and pinch himself to see if he was dreaming. " Ouch, o man I wasn't dreaming," Ron said happily. Ron started jogging back to his house but not before yelling a loud " Boo Yah" through the park.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was starting to wake up when she looked over at the clock to see what time it was. " Seven, well I guess I better get up and start the day." Kim planned on taking a quick jog before going over to Ron's because she never he would never be up right now. She had to figure out what was going on with Ron. She got up and made the bed. Then she walked over to the closet trying to decide on what to wear. ":What am I doing this is Ron. He would care what I am wearing." She was a little confused on why she was worrying on what to wear to see Ron, but lately she had been doing that. She finally decided on a black pair of jeans and a light pink tank top. She then went to the bathroom to put her hair up. After that she went into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat and was on her way out the door. As soon as she got out the door she saw someone jogging past her house that lopked like Ron. " No way." She started take off after him and realized that it was Ron. "Ron... Ron... RON." But he wasn't stopping. Finally she got close enough to see he was wearing earphones. When she got close enough she jerked one out of his ear. Ron turned around ready to strike whoever did that. He didn't realize it was Kim until she caught his hand.

" Oh god KP. I am so sorry I thought it was someone trying to start something." He said as he hugged her. She could tell he was very shaken at the thought of almost hitting her. She gave him a warm smile.

" No big Ron. I probably shouldn't of done that."

" I am still so sorry."

" Don't worry about it. So what are you doing up before 11?"

" Oh I woke up at six and couldn't go back to sleep. So I decided to take a jog. Besides I have alot on my mind and I just need to clear it."

" What's on your mind?" ron cursed himself for saying that.

" Oh you know this is our last year of school and then it is off to college. And there is you." Ron almost kicked himself for saying that. He almost told her everything.

" Me? what about me?"

" I am just afraid of us drifting apart."

" Ron we will never drift apart. Besides we are getting a place together after high school until college is over right?"

" Yeah I guess I forgot."

" Well don't worry so much. So what are we doing today?"

" Oh sorry KP. I made plans."

" Plans with who?" Kim said in kind of angry voice. She didn't like the fact Ron made plans without her.

" Tara. I thought you would be too busy with Josh. She wanted to hang out so I said sure. I am sorry KP. I should of ask you."

" No big Ron. But remember I am never to busy to be with you." She said giving him a little kiss on the cheeck. This surprise Ron and Kim. They both blushed. Ron couldn't believe Kim kissed him. _' Man this is turning out to be some day.'_ Ron thought to himself. Kim was still shocked she just kissed Ron. But it felt so good to. But why? It had been two minutes since the kiss so Ron decided to say something to ease the moment.

" I am going to go home and change. Why don't you come with me KP?"

" Sure."

" We can hang out until noon."

" Alright"

Kim was having problems trying to say anything. But why? This was Ron. They finally made it to Ron's house. They went up to his room. Ron was taking off his shirt and Kim could help but to stare. Ron seen this.

" I am sorry KP. I thought you would mind."

" Oh no Ron. I don't. But you look like you been working out." Kim noticed the developing muscles. She so didn't mind Ron taking off his clothes in front of her. Then she was shocked that she even thought that.

" Yeah I have. I thought it would help me keep in shape for the missions."

" Well your doing a good job." She was still watching him. Then she thought she was going to pass out, he took off his pants. _' Oh god what is wrong with me? I am getting excited over Ron changing clothes in front of me?'_

But she could lie to herself that he was becoming more appealing. Ron was searching for something nice to wear for his date with Tara but couldn't find anything. He fell onto his bed backwards and let out a sigh. Kim laughed at him and came over to him. She laid her head on his chest.

" What is the matter Ron?"

" I can't find anything to wear for my date with Tara."

" Date uh? Why don't I help you find something?" She said as she was moving her fingers up and down his chest not even realizing what she was doing. But Ron noticed. He was so confused. Wasn't she dating Josh? But she was acting like she had feeling for him. Maybe it was just him. _' Oh man my head hurts,' _Ron thought to himself.

" You would KP?" He started stroking her hair.

" Of course I would, Ron. Your my best friend remember." Kim noticed Ron was stroking her hair. She just laid there not want this moment to end. Ron hear what she said. She thought nothing of him then just as a best friend. He felt a little dissapointed but he still continued to stroke her hair. He wanted to enjoy this moment while it lasted. They both closed there eyes enjoying each others company, both of them not wanting the moment to end. But neither of them knowing how the other felt. Breaking the others heart. But Kim was more confused then her. She wasn't understanding why she felt this way for Ron. Had these feeling been there along? But ddid Ron feel the same. If he did then why was he going out on this date with Tara? She continued to enjoy laying on Ron letting him stroke her hair. She wasn't going to let her feeling stop her from enjoying this precious moment with him. She have time tonight to sort out her feeling for Ron while he went on his date.

She opened her eyes to see Ron staring at her. She gave him a smile that she only used for him.

Ring- Ring- Ring

They both darted up, as Ron made his way to the phone. Kim was a little dissapointed that the moment had ended. She wrapped her arms around Ron. He didn't notice as he was talking on the phone.

" Hello"

" Hey Ron. It's Tara."

" Oh hey Tara." Kim's heart sank when she heard her name. Kim let go of Ron and started to make her way over to the closet. Ron noticed that Kim looked a little sad, but continued to talk to Tara.

" What's going on Tara?"

" i am so sorry Ron but I have to cancel our plans. My mom and dad want us to go out tonight."

" No big. I see you later then."

" Yeah thanks Ron. Bye."

" Bye" With that he hung up the phone.Ron laid back down on the bed. He looked over to see what Kim was doing. She was going through his closet looking for an outfit. He laughed to himself.

" Hey Kim. Why don't you come over here and forget about the outfit."

" I thought you need my help." She said almost sounding like she was cryng. Ron sat up quickly and walked over to his closet. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the back of her head.

" Tara cancelled."

Kim turned around and Ron saw the tears falling from her eyes. He wiped them away and kissed her on the forehead. he walked them over to the bed and they laid back down the same way as before. He started stroking her hair again.

" Kim what's the matter? I have never seen you crying before. What is going on?"

Ron looked down at her. Kim sat up a little.

" This" Kim then pulled Ron into a passionate kiss. They stayed that way for what seemed like to be forever. When they parted Kim laid her head back on Ron.Ron pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. "Ouch," he said. Kim looked at him funny. " Sorry I had to pinch myself to see if I was dreaming." She smiled at him and cuddled closer to him. They stayed like that the rest of the day.


End file.
